The emergence of pathogens resistant to known antibiotic therapy is becoming a serious global healthcare problem (Chu, et al., (1996) J. Med. Chem., 39: 3853-3874). Thus, there is a need to discover new broad spectrum antibiotics useful in combating multidrug-resistant organisms. Importantly, it has now been discovered that certain compounds have antibacterial activity, and, therefore, may be useful for the treatment of bacterial infections in mammals, particularly in humans.